


A Painting of the Stars

by Ersatz_Ersatz



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drug Dealing, F/F, Fluff, Recreational Drug Use, look this is really just a dumb fluff piece okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ersatz_Ersatz/pseuds/Ersatz_Ersatz
Summary: I saw a dumb meme about a cat trying to trade drugs for affection and since I'm a trashboat i was like there's a fanfic there"... Wait.""...yes…?""Um. Um. Um." Catra gasped, feeling like a fish out of water. Adora stared at her, unmoving and expression unreadable"Please don't go? I'll give you a free gram. You can crash on my bed, I can take the couch."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	A Painting of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> College AU, specifically *not* a human-only AU  
> this was not supposed to be this long lmao hopefully y'all dont mind reading the same scenes from multiple perspectives.  
> I genuinely couldn't come up with a better title than this.
> 
> i spent a couple hours trying to get this to format correctly and have given up.
> 
> please enjoy.
> 
> Do I actually need to put a disclaimer here? whatever. I don't own any of this.

Adora shivered as she waited in the living room of the small apartment. It was almost New Year's, didn't this girl believe in heat? She'd only caught a glimpse of the other girl as she'd let Adora in and then ran to the bathroom. She took the moment to scan the room with her eyes, taking it all in.

_So this is a drug dealer's apartment? It seems kinda...small._

And it was small, a single family home jury rigged and mickey-moused into a fourplex. It would have seemed cozy no matter what, but the amount of stuff in it made it feel crowded. Bureaus, desks, and bookshelves, lined and filled with...everything! There wasn't a unified theme beyond maximalism, only cranked up a little further. Right next to the textbooks on a bookshelf was a stack of comic books, next to it hardcore porn. A cozy couch piled high with pillows and blankets tucked into a corner, across from a TV mounted low on the wall. Anime cat-girl figurines posed next to dragon plushies, paint and brushes sharing space with...Adora blushes. That's an interesting looking dildo.

Above the shelves and clutter, nearly every inch of the walls is covered with band posters, propaganda, street signs, tapestries and art. _She's pretty punk rock,_ she muses to herself. Turning slightly, she sees what's clearly the centerpiece- a massive painting, mostly framed. It shows two young girls, backs facing towards the viewer. One blonde and one brunette, with cat ears poking above the chestnut locks. Without thinking, she walks closer to it. In front of the girls is a walkway above an abyss, and beyond that a beam of incredible light, ripping the ground up in front of it. At first she thinks that everything else in the picture is painted but a blank space for the beam but as she draws close she sees how thickly the paint is applied there, the incredibly subtle pinks and yellows and blues threaded throughout the white. Behind it to the sides are subtle shapes lurking in the abyss- here the spire of a tower, there the bough of a tree. She feels a stirring in her chest as she drinks it in. Her breath hitches. This is so familiar it hurts, somewhere deep in Adora's soul.

She continues her slow gaze up and gasps. The top of the ornate hardwood frame had been carefully removed, and the painting continued beyond the boundaries of the canvas. The beam fades pretty quickly to space dust, giving way to a galaxy. The entire ceiling is painted, covered in whorls and twists of galactic spirals, stars a hundred thousand times over. The three moons artfully arranged in an arc, comets and constellations rendered perfectly. The beauty of it overwhelms adora, who sinks to her knees and softly weeps.

***

If there's one thing Catra can't stand, it's getting caught with her pants down. So of course, two minutes after she sits down to pleasure herself, someone comes up the walk. She redoubles her efforts, praying that they're her neighbor's latest tinder hookup. She's starting to get into it when the knock on her door comes. Her tail flicking angrily, she absentmindedly stows her toy on the shelf she usually leaves it when she doesn't have guests. Wrapping the towel she was using for naughty time around her and a blanket over that, she got up and opened her door and the front door in the miniscule hallway.

"'Trapta sent you, right? Here, hang your coat." She gestured to a hook in her entryway. "Gimme a sec, I gotta run to the bathroom."

Over her shoulder, she looks at the customer her eccentric engineer pal had sent- and almost froze. _Fuck it's *her*! The hot jock from that intro seminar freshman year!_

She practically sprinted to the bathroom, glad that this girl wouldn't know the difference from her usual apartment trudge. She turned the hot water tap in the sink and used its steady noise as a focal point to calm down a little while she waited for the temperature of the fluid to rise. Washing her hands and, gently, her body, hygienic enough a person these days to be fine with a horse-bath. Freshman year...not so much. Catra strains her feline ears, trying to hear what her guest was doing. The soft thump she made out concerned her a little, but when she turned off the faucet and heard a whimper she went into overdrive. Thankful that her tiny neighbor Frosta wore baggy clothes, she borrowed and quickly threw a pair of sweat-pants that hugged her hips and waist surprisingly well. _Yeah, she's not getting these back. Serves her right for leaving em in our shared dryer._

Seeing the pretty blonde girl on her knees, sobbing softly was not exactly what she expected. _Crap, where is Scorpia when I need her?_ Seeing no better option, she tries to audibly walk over and puts her hand on the attractive stranger's shoulder. "Uh, h-hey, you alright?" It doesn't work. Most people wouldn't have noticed, but the girl started ever so slightly at the touch.

"I'm sorry, you must think this is silly." The girl wiped her eyes and they made contact with her own mismatched orbs. Catra let out the ghost of a gasp, the barest hint of an exhalation of air. Limpid pools of ocean blue overwhelmed her, and her heart rate shot up to the point where it seemed to fill the room, if not at least just her own ears. After a moment too long, Catra remembered that she should probably respond. Breaking eye contact, she said "S-silly why? You okay, princess?", voice somewhat gruff from embarrassment.

The attractive stranger took a deep breath to steady herself. "It's just… I'm not much of one for art. But this? I've never... I haven't seen a painting so beautiful before." She shakes a little as she speaks, a rosy blush deepening her cheeks with each glance she shoots at Catra. By the end of the sentence she's all but whispering, but she's not crying anymore, and some of the tension leaves Catra's shoulders. Surprise worms it's way into the cat-girl's voice as she asks, "you...really like it? People usually just say it's a dumb fantasy painting or a waste of a frame…" the girl looked positively affronted.

"I see so much in it! Magic and joy, sadness and hope, so much loneliness...I've never looked at the stars like this before. It seems achingly familiar…" Catra just stared in wonder at her. The taller girl's face fills the rest of the way with a full blush. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you what's in your painting."

_Okay, deep breaths. I got this. Holy shit. Holy fucking shit._

"No, you're right. That's pretty much exactly what I was going for. You look like a jock, but maybe there's an art critic buried under all that m-muscle, princess." _Fuck, did I really just stutter in the middle of the sentence like that?_

"...Um. princess?" The blush receded a little but an amused twinkle sparks in her eye.

Catra facepalms. She offers her hand and helps Adora to her feet.

"Sorry, I should probably introduce myself. Name's Catra. Welcome to my humble abode slash drug emporium."

"Adora. Adora Greyskull. I was told you could uh...help me get a few things?"

"Adora? That's adorable…" Catra doesn't realize she's whispered this till the blush returns to Adora's face, but the shy smile remains. Clearing her throat, Catra says as though she hadn't just embarrassed herself, " Sheesh, you give your government to every drug dealer you meet?" The blush largely dies away, replacement by confusion. "My... government? What? I don't understand."

Smirking in amusement, "slang for full name. Awful trusting of you, princess. Anyway, Entrapta gave you my info, I'm guessing?" Trying desperately to ignore how her heart soared at the flustered smile the nickname was getting her. "Yeah! She sat with me and my bestie in Spanish." "Ahh, ¿Eres bueno con el lenguaje?"

At the change of language, Adora looks down. The blush on her cheeks seems more shame than embarrassment. Under her tongue she works through the sentence several times before muttering "uhm, I'm not really all that good at most academics. Just History. The only reason I'm going here is because of a couple sports scholarships." Catra winces internally for bringing down the mood. She's not one to judge, given that she sold drugs to afford coming to a prestigious private university like this. "no stress, here, sit on the couch. Watch out, there might be a…" a feline snarl rips through the small apartment as adora stands back up and a cat hurdles itself down the hall. "...cat. Well, you've met Lune. Don't worry bout him, he's tough. Sit, sit!"

Adora complies, digging through one of her pockets. " I um. Have a list of the stuff I need to buy?" She hands the note over to the unlikely apothecarist. One of Catra's eyebrows quirks up at it as she lets out a long low whistle for effect. "Yeah, I can do that. Weed, coke, even a little Molly? Sheesh, throwing quite a new year's party!" "My bestie's parents just moved back to Bright-Moon, and they're letting us throw a party before they sell the house! Would...um." the triumphant return of the blush! _Keep it in your pants, Catra, she's not into you, she's just shy around strangers…_

"...would you like to come? Entrapta said she might for the uh...social experience?"

A golden opportunity to mess with this clearly innocent woman! She resisted the urge to comment on Entrapta. That definitely sounded like her. "What, so you don't have to buy as much drugs? I don't know about that." Her voice lazily taunting, her grin like a shark's. She drops down onto the couch next to her teasing victim. Terrified she'd offended, the charming jock turned and emphatically stated "nononono I didn't mean it like that! I'm sorry! Here, let me grab my cash and I can get out of your hair." She made to stand up and Catra gently pushes her back down.

"Easy, princess, I'm fucking with you. I might pop in. Before we do business, though, I have two rules. One, you gotta stay at least an hour. Not tryna get caught up cause you were just looking to buy drugs and bounce. Two, you gotta smoke with me. Fair?" Seeing how much Adora's mood improved at this made Catra feel warm and fuzzy inside. She hadn't felt like this since before she'd ruined things with Scorpia. _Calm yourself, girl. She's looking nervous again._

"Um. I've never tried doing weed before, is that okay?"

Catra snorted.

"That's fine princess, we'll take it slow. Your terminology is wrong though. You don't 'do a weed' like you don't 'do a beer'. Here, let me grab a joint and- Gleep!"

_My fucking dildo has been right there this whole fucking time?_

_FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK_

_***_

So enraptured and upturned was she, gazing to the most profound thing she'd ever seen, that she didn't notice her host's presence till it was gently on her shoulder, asking if she was okay. Years of the demands of physical optimacy meant that she barely twinged, but inside she choked back a mental scream. _How embarrassing, to be crying on the floor of a drug dealer I haven't even properly met yet's house!_

"I'm sorry. You must think this is silly."

Certain that she was red as a carnation, she turned up to her host and was immediately lost in her eyes.

_Oh my._

She couldn't look away. She never wanted to look away. She'd stay right there and gaze into those mournful spheres until the abyss claimed her, thank you very much. At least, until the other girl looked away. She took the breath she didn't realise she was holding.

"S-silly why? You okay, princess?" The rumble of her words through that gorgeous feline frame was poetry in motion. How to explain that this was the most powerful piece of art she'd ever seen? That it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen till she'd made eye contact with her?

She took a deep breath. Ms. Spinner hadn't raised a coward. Then again, she hadn't raised a junkie, either. Starting hesitantly, "it's just... I'm not much of one for art. But this?" She turned back to the painting. It sang through her soul again. "I've never… I haven't seen a painting so beautiful before." She could feel herself shaking as she fixed her gaze between the painting and the eyes. Yeah, no doubt about it. The paint couldn't compare to the art she hadn't quite met.

"you… really like it?" The surprise in the smaller girl's voice ripped through her heart. "People usually say it's just a dumb fantasy piece or a waste of a frame…."

Adora was positively affronted.

"I see so much in it! Magic and joy, sadness and hope, so much loneliness...I've never looked at the stars like this before. It seems achingly familiar…" unbidden, memories of when she was a child and her adoptive mother brought her visiting her 'Auntie Weaver's rose up. It had startled her, how much the two women were alike. But she'd also had an adopted daughter, and they had been fast friends. Seeing that painting made Adora wonder what had happened to that girl.

Looking back at the shorter girl standing above her, she could feel the heat sinking back into her cheeks. People didn't usually look at her like that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tell you what's in your painting." She didn't feel embarrassed for long, as her host fired back "No, you're right. That's pretty much exactly what I was going for. You look like a jock, but maybe there's an art critic buried under all that m-muscle, princess." Adora's heart skipped a beat. Had the she-cat been checking her out? And what was up with 'princess?' she hadn't been called that in over a decade. She usually hated pet names, but...she could probably make an exception for her host. Her blush mercifully faded a little and she asked softly, "...um. Princess?"

She giggled lightly at the sight of the cat-girl smacking her own face, and was pleasantly surprised by the strength with which she helped her up.

She looked down at the shorter girl, a shy smile on her face, as they introduce themselves to each other. Hearing Catra call her adorable sends her heart soaring.

Her mild teasing ( _flirting, hopefully?_ ) was really working for the taller girl, until she'd asked her a question in Spanish. Her Spanish grade for the semester- a C - had been the lowest grade she'd ever gotten. Even emancipated from Spinner, she still feared what the woman would do if she'd came home with a grade like that. Trying not to sound too small, she worked out the question and shook her head no. "uhm, I'm not really all that good at most academics. Just History." How to explain to someone she'd just met that an uncomfortable amount of free time was dedicated to making sure she knew exactly what she'd been taught, thanks to an abusive mother figure who demanded no less than perfection? Who would understand something like that? "The only reason I'm going here is because of a couple sports scholarships."

Her host gently guided her to the couch, her tone reassuring, until she missed the warning and landed butt first on a paw. The quick and indignant response from the proud, noble creature that had so ignobly been awoken was enough to clear her right out of her funk and bring back a smile, if a slightly guilty one. At Catra's reassurance she sat again, this time without incident. As much as she was enjoying this handsome stranger, she reminded herself she was here for a reason. Handing the list over, she realized she should have asked Glimmer what she was actually getting, and what the quantities meant. The low whistle definitely was making her nervous.

Catra impressed her, somewhat, with her quick assessment it was for a new year's party. Should she ask? Surely this drug dealer would be at a much cooler party than one hosted by her and her dorky friends, right? Gathering courage, she went for it. "…Would you like to come?" Her courage failed her. "Entrapta said she might for the uh...social experience?"

The teasing she received in response felt merciless. Afraid she'd offended, she tried to beat a hasty retreat, but was quite relieved when she heard Catra's house rules. She was also quite excited at the thought that she might get to see this magnificent beast again. She didn't think she was ready to leave just yet.

She was definitely ready to try weed though. Glimmer had made her promise that she'd be there when Adora got high for the first time, but she figured that she'd let it slide. Well, she hoped. Trying not to look too uncomfortable, she asked softly, "Um. I've never tried doing weed before, is that okay?"

She was amused at how dignified the resulting snort was. That feline pride bleeding through, she assumed. "That's fine princess, we'll take it slow. Your terminology is wrong though. You don't 'do a weed' like you don't 'do a beer'. Here, let me grab a joint and- Gleep!"

Not so much a word as an indication of surprise, Catra quickly did a few things to the shelf next to her and sped out of the room.

The actual cat who lived there padded back over to the couch, jumping right into Adora's unexpectant lap. She froze, not used to pets, as the cat turned around a few times, selecting the most comfortable spot and unceremoniously plopping down.

"He doesn't usually do that to strangers, I think he might like you. Let him smell your hands and he might even let you pet him." Catra's head poked out from her bedroom's doorway.

Tentatively, Adora puts her hands in front of the cat's face. A brief sniff, and apparently she passed muster as Lune rubs his head and neck on her outstretched hand. Trying not to seem too delighted, she softly whispers "oh, what a pretty cat you are! Just like your owner."

The cat stopped running against her and looked at her with feline indignance. "Oh, you're just like Swifty. I'm sorry, you're very handsome." She cautiously put her hand down Lune's back, thrilled to hear a purr rumble out.

"Swifty?" Catra was back in the room, crashing into the seat next to her on the couch.

"Oh I uh. Have a horse?"

Catra cackles at this. "You really are a princess, aren't you?" Reaching over, she also starts petting the cat on Adora's lap. The athletic girl tried to ignore the thrill running through her every time their hands touched. Unbeknownst to her, Catra was doing the same.

"Alright, git, kitty. You know the rules." Catra picked Lune up and off her guest, casually depositing him on her bed and closing the door.

Catra answered her questioning stare with "Pot's not good for cats. I try not to smoke around him."

"But... aren't you a cat?"

"Are you a monkey? There's a pretty big difference between a magicat and a housecat, princess."

Adora's blush returned full force.

***

Catra couldn't stay mad at this girl. She'd dealt with casual and explicit racism her whole life, and she was pretty sure there wasn't hostility there, just sheltered ignorance.

Ignoring the soft-spoken apologies, Catra asks, "have you ever smoked a cig before?" Adora's head shook, bouncing that goofy hair poof and ponytail. "Alright, we'll try shotgunning to start. Don't worry, this stuff isn't very potent."

Adora nodded in response, clearly full of nerves.

"Okay, I'm gonna put my hand in-between our mouths to make a tunnel. Breathe in when I breathe out, okay? And then hold it in for a few seconds"

Lighting a small joint, Catra takes a deep pull. They smoke half the joint like this, sharing air. When Adora states that she's starting to feel something, Catra stamps out the roach in an ashtray.

"How are you feeling? Good, bad, undecided?"

"I'm...feeling pretty good, actually. Like a pleasant buzzing in my body."

"Okay, tell you what. We'll stop for now, watch some T.V., let you come back down. If you want to get back to this point, or try going higher, just let me know. Sounds good?"

A lazy smile punctuated her words. "Sounds good." Adora grinned back.

Catra flicks on her TV, resuming a show already in progress.

"This broke me. The dot, over the I? That broke me. I'm done." Came the voice of the bespectacled character on screen.

"Ohmygawd you watch it too? What did you think of the season one reveal at the end? I didn't see it coming at all!" The TV quickly forgotten, they animatedly discussed the show.

***

Two hours roll by in what seems to be the blink of an eye. Glancing at her phone, Catra reluctantly stretches out and says, "Alright, your hour is more than up. It's 6 now. You're free to leave. Been a pleasure."

" Um...I don't have to be anywhere for a while. Would it be alright if I stayed a little longer?"

Catra would sooner die than turn down that nervous smile. "I'd like that. Lemme roll up another j, alright?"

"I'd like that."

As they're getting stoned, the conversation moves a zillion times. At the moment, they talk about the university. "you were in the same intro seminar class as me, right?"

"Yeah. That professor Arger was pretty hot, right?"

Adora tries not to be too crushed. "I'm...not really into guys."

"That's fair, but my ex Scorpia isn't into guys either and she thought he was pretty hot."

_Her ex is a girl? Maybe I have a shot!_

"… Your ex?"

"Oh, you've probably seen her around campus. Tall, talkative, has a scorpion tail and claws, likes hugs?"

"Oh, she just joined our volleyball team!"

"Scorpia's playing women's volleyball? That useless lesbian! Wait." She squints at Adora.

"Our team? You play volleyball too?"

Adora's blushing nod was answer enough.

"You're a useless lesbian too!"

Catra snickered and pushed towards Adora, fingers primed for tickling.

_Please never stop touching me_ , was the only clear thought between the giggles.

When she stopped, Adora looked her in the eyes again, teasingly saying back between giggles, “Are you this forward with all your customers?”

“Nah. just the pretty ones.”

Adora swats her hands away, but her beet red face and smile shows she’s pleased by the answer.

***

Midnight rolls around and they're still on the couch, so close Catra is half on her lap. Between the smoke and the fact they've been talking for hours, their voices grow husky and quiet.

"Well I'm studying History but I like to write poetry as a hobby. I'm not that good but I...I sometimes just see something and in my head and need to get them out, you know? Or else they get stuck there."

"...do you have any stuck there now?"

"I um. You can't make fun of me, okay!"

" _In a room filled,_

_The painting blooms sky_

_Beauty unmatched_

_Your eyes pull me"_

Catra turns and they lock gazes again. "I don't know much about poetry… But I liked that one." Following the magnetic pull of each other's eyes, they start drawing closer to each other. Catra's eyes flick to Adora's lips, and she silently prays that she's not about to make a mistake with this sweet, sophisticated dweeb she's spent the past several hours with. She's about to go in for the kiss when her phone goes off. Silently cursing whatever heinous deeds she did in a past life to deserve this, she grabbed her phone and stalked to the kitchen. Quietly, to avoid being overheard by the angel on her couch, she answers.

"Sup, 'Trapta?"

A very harried sounding Entrapta responds,

"Heyy Catra, is my classmate Adora still at your place?"

"Yeah, we've been kickin it for a while. Dude she… She got my painting."

"That's nice Catra, but can you have her call her friend Glimmer? She's apparently going nuts looking for her."

"...yeah, no problem. See ya, 'trapta."

A little put out at Entrapta's brusque manner, she pokes her head back around the corner and calls out, "Hey princess, you should call your friend Glitter. She's freaking out."

Adora sits up ramrod straight. "Shit! I was supposed to be back at the dorms by 8!"

Catra snorts. That's the first swear she'd said around her?

She watches Adora run to her entry-hall, presumably to grab her cell out of her jacket. The sneakier side of Catra's a little bummed she can't eavesdrop, but she's distracted by her phone lighting up again.

"'Trapta? What's up?"

"Ohmigod Catra she got your painting?! She really liked it?"

Entrapta was one of the two who knew just how important the painting was to her, as it had been her and Scorpia in the room when Catra painted it. Her callback meant a lot to Catra, not that she'd admit it.

"Dude yeah! I get out the bathroom and she's in tears from it! She told me exactly what it meant to her...and it's what it's meant to be."

"That's so exciting! So you guys are getting along?"

'Trapta, I've never met anyone like her before. We've been talking almost non-stop for...eight hours, apparently?!"

"Eeeeee that's so sweet! I gotta see if I can bring you to their New Year's Party!"

"Don't worry, I already got an invite. And since when do you care about parties and romance?"

"Oh I don't!" The response came a little too quickly, "I just want my friends to be happy! Oh and I added a sociology minor."

"And this mysterious lab partner you refuse to talk about has nothing to do with it, rriiight."

"HAHAHA I have no idea what you're talking about oh was that an explosion I need to go now bye love ya"

"Back atcha, Trapta."

Catra did hear an explosion, but she wouldn't be surprised if Entrapta had caused it to get out of the conversation.

***

Adora had only ever told one person of her interest in poetry, and Ms Spinner had told her in her cruel subtle way that it would be foolish to pursue. Not even Bow or Glimmer knew about the words that danced through her head. But looking into those mismatched orbs made her feel as though she could share this secret she still saw as shameful. It couldn't hold a candle to the majesty of the painting but...ever since she saw those eyes she'd had one ready to go. Working up the nerve she whispers it to the gorgeous creature she's sat next to. The warm glow buzzing within her turns to a flame in her heart and her loins as she looks into those eyes like windows to her soul. She can feel the same hope, and nervousness, and senses of belonging and longing that she sees reflected there. They draw close, and her heart leaps through her chest when Catra's eyes flicker to her lips.

_Please want this as much as me_ , she thinks to herself as she attempts to go in for the kiss when the discordant rhythms of a ringtone roll through the cozy apartment. Jerking back from inches from her host's lips, she tries not to exude pure frustration. At the mention of her best friend's name Adora's blood runs cold. Cursing her own foolishness, she ran to grab her phone from the vestibule she'd left her coat in. Yep. Twenty four texts and thirteen calls, and it was already 12:07. Crap crap crap.

She opened her phone and read the messages.

Glimmer:

4:32: hey, any luck finding someone?

4:32: oh can I copy your notes for econ btw I don't think I understood some of the theory

4:35: you didn't say no so they're in my room

4:42: seriously did you find someone

5:03: you forgot to charge your phone didn't you

5:13: you aren't still mad about that prank are you

5:14: cause seriously, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so afraid of clowns.

5:37: seriously are you okay 

6:00: well when you wake up or turn your phone back on message me so I know we're still on for the party planning session

8:05: Adora wtf where are you????

9:40: please don't still be at a drug dealers house

11:07: Adora please be okay :(

Bow:

5:45: hey Adora I'm so so so so so so so so sorry about the clowns please text us back

6:00: don't tell Glimmer I toldja but we got ice cream for tonight- we got some rum raisin specially for ya!

9:35: how's the banana garden?

Mermista:

6:13: hey dork don't 4get the pizza u owe me

6:15: hey text us back ya jerk

6:20: hey

6:30: hey

7:00: hey

7:30: hayyyyyyy

8:00: where my pizza dinkface

8:30: so you're just gonna ignore the meeting over a stupid clown prank

11:47: srsly were all really worried r u ok

Crap crap crap.

She rings up Glimmer immediately.

"Oh God Adora is that you?!"

"Sorry sorry sorry Glimmer I totally lost track of time! I'm fine, I swear! You can tell Bow there's no spiders in the banana garden!"

"I can tell what?!"

"He'll know"

An equally confused and concerned repetition of her statement is barely audible through the receptor, but Bow's "Oh thank the gods" is loud and clear.

"Well, he saying that means you're fine. But adora what the fuck?"

"I'm really sorry! I made a new friend! And I was able to accomplish the mission!"

"You made friends with a drug dealer? Go you…?"

"Glimmer, she's...I've never met anyone like her before. I really like her."

"Holy shit get it, Adora! This is what, like, the second time you've had a crush?"

"About that… it's actually the same girl."

"Whaaaa? The girl who was in your seminar as a freshie?"

"Yeah. She showed me her painting and I showed her some poetry…"

"...huh? Since when are you into art or poetry, 'Dora?"

"...nevermind. but I'm fine, I swear. I'll probably get in after you crash, I'm over near Woods Edge. See you tomorrow?"

"Fuckin get it, girl. You got this!"

"I invited her to the party... I hope she comes. I really like her."

"Forget her, I hope you cum! Maybe you'll be less of a pain in the neck with some stress relief."

“Let Mermista know I’m okay, alright? Bye Glim!”

Adora giggled as she hung up the phone. Trying real hard not to be too insecure, she sighed contentedly. Today'd been great, but she should probably head home. She walked back into the apartment proper and made to get ready for departure.

***

"... You're leaving?" Catra tried not to sound too upset about it. She didn't do a great job.

"Yeah, it's pretty late. It's a long walk back to my dorm, and my friends might still be waiting for me." Adora said, as she shrugged on her coat.

"... Wait."

"...yes…?”

"Um. Um. Um." Catra gasped, feeling like a fish out of water. Adora stared at her, unmoving and expression unreadable

"Please don't go? I'll give you a free gram. You can crash on my bed, I can take the couch."

_Please don't leave me._

Frantically scrabbling through a shelf, she held out a baggie. A slow smile blossoms on Adora's face as she steps closer. She wraps her hands around Catra's outstretched one, closing the cat-girl's fingers around the bag.

"You don't have to give me that. I'd love to stay."

Catra purrs.

***

It's 2 a.m. and Catra's head is in Adora's lap. A half smoked and extinguished joint is curled in Catra's fingers, Lune is curled up next to her chest, and together the two are purring like an active geiger counter. Catra can't remember the last time she felt so content or happy. She informs Adora of this, flicking her eyes up to the golden haired beauty she was nestled with.

"Well there's um." Adora swallows, and Catra's eyes are drawn temporarily to her throat. "There something you could do that might make me a little more happy." Catra shifts her torso ever so slightly, helping her see Adora at less of an angle. "What's that?" The wants, the needs, the insecurities are audible in each other's voices. "I don't usually do this but…"

"Do it." It comes out somewhere between begging and daring. Adora scrunches her eyes and nose up tight for a second, takes the hand that's been idly stroking Catra's ears and hair and uses it to pushes Catra's face towards hers. She kisses her, joyous and nervous and brash. The stars realigned. Okay, the stars didn’t realign, but the ones painted on the ceiling definitely swam through Catra’s half-lidded eyes.

"...Was that okay?"

"...I'm not sure. Let's try a few more times just to be safe."

_ **Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> didja get that show reference? it's another favorite of mine.  
> hopefully that poem wasn't too shitty. I wouldn't know. I don't really like poetry. It's not really about the quality of it though it's about how it makes eachother feel maaaan  
> A natural sequel would obviously be the new years party itself, which i have no intentions of writing at this point.  
> If Adora seemed too softspoken or gentle it's cause i just finished Carole and Tuesday which has given me a lot of feels.  
> if it weren't clear yes they knew each other as kids, 'Auntie Weaver' and 'Ms Spinner' are twins.  
> this is the first fanfiction i've posted in over a decade. I was still pretty much a kid then, so i'm glad i don't even remember the name of the hosting site.


End file.
